


im literally crying and shaking rn

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Epic, Epicness, Heavy Angst, M/M, Vore, im legit crying and shaking rn, im so sorry to my followers ill have an actual fic out i promise, sansmaeda - Freeform, this is just for a friend, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Nagito meets the love of his life. lol hope.





	im literally crying and shaking rn

**Author's Note:**

> please don't unfollow me i promise ill write actually something somewhat decent soon  
> i got an au in the works so

Nagito felt a gentle breeze brush through his hair, the air becoming more and more heavy as he was not still accustomed to the tropical air. He gently closed his eyes, wanting an escape. Truth be told, he was lonely, longing for a companion to sweep him off his feet. That's when he saw him, the man who would change his life forever. Out of the corner of his eye, right in the sunset, he saw the man of his dreams, Sans Undertale. Komaeda audibly gasped as the figure started approaching him quickly, catching Nagito off guard. It took no time for Komaeda to realize that Sans was actually a skeleton, but that didn't matter, he had never felt this way before, and he sure as hell wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste. But, Nagito was sure he heard some kind of melody surrounding the skeleton, it getting closer with each step Undertale took.   
Once he was at a sufficient distance, lyrics started to accompany the melody, and Nagito was humming along as Sans started doing some kind of dance? Was this perhaps a mating ritual? Sans grabbed one of Nagito's hand and started leading him along the dance, and before he knew it himself, Komaeda was in full control of the dance, picking Sans up bridal style before shyly looking into the skeleton's bright blue eyes. 

Both of their faces got closer, before Sans pulled a bit on Nagito's white hair, pulling him in a kiss. A wide blush spread throughout Komaeda's face, as Sans started slowly opening his mouth wider and wider until he simply consumed Nagito, almost like it was nothing. After voring him thoroughly, and Nagito took his final breath before fading into the eternal sleep, Sans started walking into the sun, eventually he walked directly into it, which killed him instantly, but not before he said his final words.   
"thanks, komaeda. i love you."

**Author's Note:**

> fllw me on ig - @ninetailsvale


End file.
